The Will To Live
by hitsuhina07
Summary: An UkiHana UkitakeXUnohana fanfic. Can your first love really be your last? Read it and weep your hearts out!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fan fic about this pairing. I don't own Bleach (although I wish I did). I love this anime and this pairing is cute, so I did a little experimenting. It's partly based on an earlier fan fic about the same pairing, though I forgot the author. Sorry. But I give credit to you sir/ma'am, because I got the idea from you. Here it is, the Healer and the Sick.**

**Please review! Go easy on me. I'm HitsuHina07, formerly my pen name is directX07, an IchiHime author and fanatic, but I lost the password to my old account, so I made a new one. It's complete!**

Unohana Retsu and Ukitake Joshirou

Unohana Retsu and Ukitake Joshirou

Chapter 1 – Gossip

**Shinigami Academy**

Ukitake Joshirou and Kyouraku Shunsui sat at the back row of Yamamoto-sensei's class.

Kyouraku had been babbling about this hot girl named Akira Fujiwara while Ukitake just smiled, aware that the girl Kyouraku was planning to target next was sitting near the front, turning her head once in a while to look at Ukitake.

"See that Joshirou?" Kyouraku boasted. "I think she has the hots for me."

"I think so too," he replied, just averting his gaze from the swooning girl to his paper, to her utter disappointment.

After classes, Joshirou and Shunsui walked along the corridors, gathering admiring stares from girls and jealous ones from men. The two were the top of their studies and quite possibly, the best students in the academy. Shunsui was known as a charismatic and frightful playboy who used his charms and smarts with women. Joshirou, on the other hand, was the school heartthrob but cared less about it. Although he was weak and sickly, he was very popular and he was the silent and kind type of guy who attracted girls without their consent.

**Girls' Dormitories**

Akira Fujiwara let out a high-pitched bubble of laughter as she talked with her friends – Hikari, Ayane, and Yumi.

"Ukitake looked at me in Yamamoto-dono's class!" squealed Akira, blushing to the roots of her auburn hair. "He looked really cute and handsome!"

"Lucky you 'Kira-chan," Ayane said with a sigh. "Ukitake Joshirou doesn't even know I exist."

"But really Akira, I think that Shunsui guy is the one who likes you," Hikari said.

"Kyouraku Shunsui? Ukitake-kun's best friend?" Akira said. "Isn't he the play boy?"

"Yeah," Yumi said. "Be careful with him Akira. I see the way he looks at you every time you pass by."

"Who cares? All I want is my beloved Joshirou…"Akira said with a sigh.

"Hey! Uno-chan! Stop studying first and join us. You need a rest," Yumi said. She was referring to the girl with jet black hair walking by. Unohana Retsu was known as the smartest and plainest girl in the Academy. She talked less and just resorted to reading books and taking short walks in the Shrine, a garden and known as the most peaceful and quiet place in the school.

The three girls looked at their friend with concern. Retsu seldom joins them but they consider her as a close friend with a good helping hand. They always felt a bit pitiful towards her for striving so hard that she lost track and concern for her personal life. Every guy who tried to attract her attention or hit on her ended up frozen at the spot by kidou. So after many similar incidents, no man ever dared approach her again. And she was dubbed 'plain' and 'nerdy'.

"Take a break for a while," Akira said.

Unohana sighed and gave in. She still had to finish an essay she was making for Sasakibe-sensai's class. She sat beside her friends.

"Akira-san, you look happy today," Unohana commented with a gentle smile.

"It's because my beloved Ukitake looked at me in class!" Akira said, her eyes glowing again.

"Ukitake Joshirou?" she said. Unohana knew that this boy was one of the smartest males in the Academy, but they seldom be together in a class and Unohana knew very little about him. She knew that every girl at school swooned at the sight of him, except her. And most of the people find this behavior of hers strange.

"Do you even know Ukitake-san?" Ayane said."

"He's like the most popular guy in the history of Soul Society," Hikari added.

"Of course I know him," Retsu said. "But I just don't notice him as much as you do."

"Awww… Retsu-chan," Hikari said, patting her friends' shoulder. "You are so busy that you forget what's going on around you and your personal needs."

"Personal needs?" she asked, utterly bewildered.

"Yes… Love," Akira said, sighing like an idiot.

Unohana looked at her friends' flushed faces. She knew love but never felt it for a man. She certainly didn't want to look like a fool the way her friends are looking now. Her usual cool, collected and dedicated self strictly forbade this things to get in the way of her studies and her dream of helping people.

"Uhm… I think I have to go," she finally said, getting up. "I have to finish the Demon Magic Essay Sasakibe-sensei gave us."

"Okay…" the three said in unison, all of them looking at Ukitake Joshirou's huge picture plastered on the wall.

Unohana Retsu got up gracefully and went to her most favorite place – the Shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked the first part... )**

Chapter 2 – The Encounter

**Chapter 2 – The Encounter**

Kyouraku… Urahara… where are you? Joshirou thought. He had been searching for hours, forgetting to take his cough syrup. His body was shaking with continuous spasms by the endless coughing he had. He even forgot his handkerchief and his blue and white robe were splattered with blood.

Ukitake walked further, his heavy feet leading him to the Shrine. He needed to find the two because their assignment for Yama-jii's class was due tomorrow and of course, Ukitake's two irresponsible group mates went out to drink sake and flirt with girls instead of finishing the matter at hand.

"Kyouraku… Urahara…" he gasped, putting a hand on a tree and resting for a while. "Where… are you?"

He began coughing uncontrollably again, this time, with more blood. He realized that his vision was failing and grasped the tree trunk harder for support. As he involuntarily lay down, he saw a girl with compelling dark eyes and shiny dark hair run gracefully towards him. In that state, Ukitake could not distinguish who the beautiful lady was. The last thing he saw was a goddess-like face so close to his own – a face full of concern. He also felt sudden warmth when he realized she put her hand on her chest to ease the coughing. And there was a gentle voice like music, "I think you pushed too hard this time, Ukitake-sama."

Darkness…

_The next day…_

Ukitake woke up the following morning finding Kyouraku and a 4th squad officer sitting at the side of his bed talking.

"He could have died if he was not given medication in time," the officer said.

"Yes. I found a medicine bottle beside him when I found him there. I know him, and it's likely he forgot to bring and drink his usual medicine. I thought someone might have seen him and I was right. The lady was beside him and told me about the incident. Apparently, the poor fellow was looking for me and Kisuke," Kyouraku explained.

A lady… yes. He remembered now. The lovely face bent towards his. She saved him. But who was she? Certainly, she was one of the many girls in the academy, but apparently, she was quite different from the others.

"Kyouraku-kun," Ukitake said. The two people in his room turned and asked if he was alright. He nodded and said, "The lady you were talking about, who is she?"

"I don't know," Kyouraku replied, scratching his stubbled chin thoughtfully. "She wasn't that hot but beautiful in an elegant way and soft-spoken… seems like she knows a lot about curatives."

"Oh… I want to see her," he said, getting up and donning his robes.

"Are you sure you are already fine?" the 4th squad Shinigami asked.

"Yes. Strong as an ox, thanks to that lady," he replied. Kyouraku and Ukitake thanked the officer and left for class. All day, Ukitake had been wondering who the mysterious lady was. He wanted to thank her for saving his life. And more importantly, he wanted to see that beautiful face close to his again…

I wonder if Ukitake-san is fine now, Unohana thought. She found herself distracted the whole day and decided to meditate in the shrine once again. She had been thinking about what she saw yesterday - the weak and suffering body of a young man that everybody admired. I'm glad I know how to make curatives out of the herbs found here at the shrine, she thought and smiled, that's why I love this place.

Unohana also remembered helping Shunsui-sama bring Ukitake-san back to his room. After tidying him up, she studied the tired features of his handsome face and the silvery-white hair. He looked exactly like what the girls say, even with the exaggeration. He really looked like an angel.

After putting him on his bed, she informed Kyouraku Shunsui about what happened. Shunsui cursed himself and explained that he was partying with some girls with Urahara Kisuke. When Kyouraku asked her name she just smiled and said that her identity did not matter and what was important was that Joshirou-san was fine.

Unohana smiled to herself, thoughts unusually plastered to Ukitake. She hastily shook the thoughts away and proceeded to the library and decided to borrow some philosophical books written by Yamamoto-dono himself.

She reached the darkest part of the library where the oldest books were kept. She brought a lamp with her and searched the dusty shelves. Then, after a few minutes of searching, she found the book and decided to leave.

She sighed inwardly when she lost balance and lost grip of the lamp. That certain part of the library went pitch black and Unohana was unsure of what to do. She gently and carefully groped her way out, wincing slightly whenever parts of her body found contact with hard and misplaced books and the big shelves. _God, I hope I find the way out, _she thought.

Ukitake entered the school library, looking for a book about extraordinary Death gods with unique abilities and reiatsu. He decided to go to the Library's innermost confines for more information.

As he walked down the dark corridor with his lamp, he heard a woman's voice muttering, "Please… get me out of this now…" with a sort of voice filled with effort.

He decided to help and went to the direction of the voice. Then, with a gasp, he fell on his buttocks. Eyes widening, he put the lamp in front of him and saw that the reason he fell was that a girl was crawling and groping around the dark room. Judging from the shard of glass on the floor at the far end of the corridor, he realized that the girl must have dropped her own lamp and was determined to get out on her own fast.

He saw the surprised and flustered expression on her face. Her face was only a few inches away from his when he fell. The girl continually stared at him, stunned by his sudden appearance. Ukitake looked at her and recognized in a jolt of excitement and joy.

My savior… he thought.

He recognized the face. The disarming black eyes, the equally dark hair, and the soft, porcelain skin around an inviting, rosy mouth. He almost wanted to kiss her and felt a sudden attraction. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about his savior.

"Oh…" she said, shocked to see Ukitake Joshirou. "Thank you."

"That was nothing. I didn't even know you were here in the first place. Your presence was truly unexpected…" he said, smiling broadly, "...but much appreciated."

The last phrase was said with so much emphasis that Retsu had a feeling he knew that she was the one who helped him last night. She hastily warded off the silly thoughts and regained her composure.

But her coolness crumbled once more when she saw something. Heavens, the smile was breathtaking, she thought. He looked as perfect as ever. What? What are you thinking? Get out of here right now, she thought wildly.

"I'm sorry," she hastily said, getting to her feet. "Thank you very much."

She picked up her book and managed to give him a small smile in return for his unexpected help. When she left, Ukitake was still dazzled by her presence and instantly thought that he liked her.

"My savior…" he whispered to himself and smiled once more. He proceeded to look for his book. What is your name? Ukitake thought. Someday, I'll know you better.

Unohana's walk became faster as she rushed out of the library. She really needed to meditate, to rid her thoughts of Ukitake.

She went outside and proceeded to the Shrine, carrying the book. She sat on the wooden bench under the shade of the holly tree and read the first parts.

The silence relaxed her and she looked at the beautiful lake. She removed her sandals and tied the end of her uniform. She sat at the edge of it and dipped her legs in the cool water. The cold relaxed her more, intoxicating her senses. What a beautiful place, she sighed.

She withdrew her feet and lied down the soft grass. Then, with a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Handful of Surprises

**Chapter 3 – A Handful of Surprises**

_Days after, in Yamamoto-sensei's class_

The day started very quietly as the students drowsily filed in the huge classroom. As usual, Ukitake and Kyouraku sat at the very back. The students unusually remained silent while waiting for Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai.

After a few minutes, he arrived, walking slowly with his cane and clearing his throat before speaking. A soft snore at Ukitake's side told him that Shunsui was fast asleep.

"Students, I have an announcement to make," the old man said.

The students turned to the direction of their teacher. Ukitake nudged Kyouraku awake.

"There will be a celebration tomorrow evening. This is in honor of the foundation of our Academy," he added. "This will be a formal and social event, so, everyone is required to have a partner for this."

Ukitake felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. He looked at the front row and spotted his savior, listening intently, while her friends giggled and shot nervous stares at him.

"And also, I would also like to introduce a new classmate of yours who just topped the final exams with the highest grades and scores."

Whispers erupted from the classroom, everyone curious about the new comer.

"Everyone please welcome, Kuchiki Byakuya," the man finished.

A boy younger than they are for about one to three years came in dressed just like them, but with an air of superiority and command about him. He was wearing a scarf of purest white and a _kenseikan_, a symbol of being an heir to a large fortune.

"Kuchiki? Isn't that the richest and most powerful noble clan?" a blue-haired boy whispered.

"Yes," a girl in pig tails agreed.

"He's kinda cute and handsome," a girl with flirtatious eyes in the middle row said.

And Kuchiki Byakuya was. His hair was jet black and was made attractive by the _kenseikan_ and he had mysterious gray eyes – eyes like the stormy sky. He was lean, tall, and fair. He was handsome and obviously intelligent.

Ukitake and Kyouraku observed him and smiled at each other. Another one, they both thought. Ukitake then stopped smiling. Apparently, Byakuya was looking at a girl seated in front, with a look of interest and attraction unhidden in his stormy eyes. After Yama-jii motioned him to take a seat, he slowly went to sit right next to the girl – Ukitake's savior.

An unusual sensation erupted at the pit of his stomach. He wanted to draw out his sword and challenge Byakuya in a duel, but he stopped himself. He merely stared at both of them, who were apparently engaged in a friendly conversation.

"Hey, Joshirou! Are you listening?" Kyouraku said. "You're looking at that Byakuya guy like your going to murder him." Kyouraku paused and looked at the same direction his friend was looking. "Oh…" he said, with dawning comprehension. "He's flirting with your savior, Uno-san."

"Uno-san? You know her name?" Ukitake said.

"Of course. I asked some girls because I knew from that morning you woke up after the attack you wanted to know. It was the least I could do to repay," his best friend said, smiling at him.

Ukitake returned the smile and said, "So what is it? What's her name?"

"Unohana Retsu," he said. "I think you like her."

Unohana Retsu – a simple but compelling name, Ukitake thought. He looked at Kyouraku with all the seriousness in his eyes and said, in a sweet, soft voice that could melt a woman's heart, "I like her."

Kyouraku let out a whoop of laughter while whacking Ukitake's back hard. He coughed slightly, earning him a worried stare from Retsu and his cheeks turned pink. The whole class was staring at Shunsui who fought hard to suppress his laughter, wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"Shunsui-san, it seems you're happy. Will you share what your reasons for laughing are to the class?" Yamamoto asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Nothing sir. I'm sorry," Kyouraku said, still not recovering from his laughter. He sat down and looked at Ukitake. "So what do you plan to do? If you need some help with the girls, I'm here."

"Shut up because I'm not asking for your advice, you flirt," he replied.

"Okay, I just hope you won't run to Urahara instead. Jeesh, that man couldn't even lay an arm on Yoruichi-san," Shunsui joked.

"I am going to ask her to the ball," Ukitake said. "That's the start I can think of."

"Good boy," the other muttered. "I guess the school heartthrob, Ukitake Joshirou, already has his eyes on a girl."

Kyouraku smiled and looked at Unohana Retsu. The girl was not much of a beauty in his point of view but now it struck him that she exuded perfect grace, calmness and intelligence about her. It was something that attracted guys like Ukitake and the Kuchiki guy. Silent with depth – those were the best words to describe Unohana.

He looked at Joshirou again, who was also staring at the same direction. He, on the other hand, was looking at Kuchiki Byakuya with narrowed eyes. Because it seemed that Unohana was laughing at something Byakuya had said, and the guy was smiling too.

"Idiot Kuchiki," Ukitake muttered angrily.

"Calm down bro," Kyouraku said and smiled to himself. This isn't like Joshirou, he thought. Then he remembered the time when they were kids. Ukitake and Urahara fought over Yoruichi. But they were children back then. This time, it was very different. "Just think of asking her out before the rich kid does."

Ukitake nodded slightly and they both stood up as Yamamoto dismissed the class. They had the whole afternoon off and his mind was void of any ideas of what to do with that spare time. He was still looking at Retsu and Byakuya. Byakuya carried Retsu's things and they stopped at the doorway and started talking again.

To Ukitake's utter shock and amazement, Kyouraku was walking towards the two, a wicked smile on his face. All he could do was to follow.

"Hey Unohana-san, Kuchiki-san," Kyouraku said.

"Hello Kyouraku Shunsui-sama," Unohana said gently. Kyouraku waved his hand dismissively and smiled at the girl's politeness. He whispered to her and asked if he was that old to be addressed with the title of –sama. She blushed at muttered an apology.

"Oh, how rude of me," he continued. "I forgot to introduce myself formally to our new classmate. My name is Kyouraku Shunsui and my friend here is Ukitake Joshirou."

Ukitake, who just caught up with Kyouraku was caught aback by the introduction and stood nervously rooted to the spot. He was struck once again by seeing Unohana. He hastily shook his thoughts and regained composure by smiling at Kuchiki Byakuya.

"A pleasure," Byakuya said in a deep voice. "Now if you excuse us, I promised Unohana-san to take her to their dormitory and we will have a walk afterwards."

"Why not ask fellow guys to tour you?" Ukitake blurted, not removing his intense gaze at Unohana, who was now blushing slightly.

"Yeah," Kyouraku added. "Ukitake and I could do that."

"I am grateful for that offer but I must decline," Byakuya replied, and looked at Unohana, smiling. "And I find Unohana-san's company much more delightful."

Then, Byakuya and Retsu left, leaving Kyouraku smiling softly and Ukitake in a verge of killing someone. What straightforwardness, Joshirou thought venomously.

"Apparently, our new student has the hots for Unohana Retsu," Kyouraku observed. "After all, she's a tasty morsel. Do you mind if I run after her too, Joshirou-kun?"

Ukitake glared daggers at Kyouraku and his friend waved apologetically and said, "Hey, hey, slow down, lover boy. I was only kidding."

Ukitake simply nodded and told Kyouraku that he would go out and read somewhere. Kyouraku chuckled and left, reminding him to take his medicine.

"Thanks. I will," he replied.

"Take it because you won't expect your gorgeous savior to save your sorry ass if you fainted. She seems to have to be having a good time with rich kid," his friend teased.

"Let them be," Ukitake said calmly. "Unohana-san hasn't relaxed her life because of so much studying… and helping out sick people."

"Awww… don't do that. Fight for her and win her! Besides, "Kyouraku said, winking at him. "I saw the way Retsu-chan's behavior change and the way she blushed when she saw you."

With that, he walked away, leaving Ukitake pondering with what he said. Unohana changed surprisingly after seeing me? He thought. So that explains the sudden shyness and blush.

Ukitake finally relaxed, smiled, and walked off. Now he had the confidence to ask Unohana-san to the ball…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Girl Talks

**Chapter 4 – The Girl Talks**

"Thank you so much for your time Unohana-san," Kuchiki Byakuya said softly as they reached the girls' dormitories.

"My pleasure Kuchiki-sama," Unohana said, returning his smile.

"Please stop calling me that," he said, frowning slightly. "It makes me feel old. And I grew very tired of it because it's what they call me back home."

Unohana chuckled and asked, "What do you want me to call you then?"

"Byakuya-kun will be fine," he replied.

"Okay. You can call me whatever name you like, as long as it's not bad," Unohana said, laughing slightly when Byakuya amusingly raised an eyebrow. The wind hugged their bodies and Unohana's hair, which was loose when Byakuya removed it from the braid, flew with the wind gracefully. Byakuya's hair adorned with the _kenseikan_ danced with the wind and the moon illuminated his handsome features, observing Unohana's sophisticated face.

"All right, Retsu-chan will be fine for me," Byakuya said, smiling broadly.

Without the two knowing it, Unohana's friends were spying on them behind the dormitory window. Akira, Hikari, Yumi, and Ayane giggled as they saw their silent and ever-busy friend together with the handsome Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Our Uno-chan is in love," squealed Ayane silently.

"Yes. I think Kuchiki Byakuya likes her," Hikari agreed.

"And he's so handsome," Yumi said. "Not to mention rich and powerful, being the future head of the Kuchiki clan."

"I wish my Ukitake would be the same with me," Akira said, dreamily.

A few minutes later, Unohana entered the room, looking the same again, as if nothing happened.

"Unohana! You cheeky girl!" Yumi said, hugging her tightly.

"What?" Unohana said, trying to look innocent.

"Are you planning to be a member and the future queen of the Kuchiki clan?" Yumi added.

"A member of – wait, what exactly are you talking about?" Retsu said.

"Don't play coy," Ayane said. "We saw you with Kuchiki Byakuya. Playing his tour guide?" Ayane winked broadly.

"I _was_ his tour guide," she said defensively. "I don't know why he chose me."

"Perhaps because he likes you Uno-chan. How lucky!" squeaked Hikari.

"Stop it, will you? Byakuya-kun is just a friend," Retsu said.

"Byakuya-kun? What an odd name to call someone you just met. Especially when that guy is a nobleman," Akira mischievously said.

"He wanted to be called like that" she explained. "And perhaps he wanted to be treated as a normal person rather than the heir of a powerful family."

"You understand him, aww… that's so sweet," Hikari and Ayane chorused.

"You look so cute together," Yumi said. She dragged Akira and mimicked Byakuya.

"'Thank you so much for your time, Unohana-san,' " Yumi said, in an air of nobility like that of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"'My pleasure, Kuchiki-sama,' " Akira imitated.

"You were spying on us?" Unohana said, as her friends exploded in fits of giggled and laughter.

"We couldn't resist," Yumi said, unable to stop laughing.

"I think our Uno-chan's serious defenses will be broken by her new knight," Ayane said, standing up like a proud warrior and continued, "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Stop it," Unohana said, unable to stop herself from smiling. At the mention of knight, Unohana found herself thinking about Ukitake Joshirou. His perfect face, dazzling smile, and kind attitude… the way he looks at things with the warm, embracing stares.

"So you already have a partner Yumi-chan?" Akira asked.

"Yeah," their friend said, blushing ferociously.

"Who?" they all chorused except Unohana, whose thoughts were still on Ukitake.

"Aizen Sousuke," she replied timidly.

"Aizen? The cute third year with glasses?" Ayane said.

"Yes," Yumi replied.

Unohana looked at Yumi mildly and said, "So Sousuke asked someone out, that's a miracle."

"Why Uno-chan? You know this Aizen guy?" Ayane said.

"Of course. He's my closest male friend. I grew up in Rukongai with him," Unohana said.

"Really? How come I don't see you with him?" Yumi asked.

"Well, we're really busy and Sousuke-kun is top of his year. We promised not to disturb each other at school and only get together during vacation," she explained.

"That's a weird promise," Yumi commented. "So, how about you girls? Who asked you out?"

"Mine's Hisagi Shuuhei," Ayane said.

"Shuuhei, the freshman? The one with the reserved spot in the 13 Protection Squads?" Yumi asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah," Ayane replied, turning red.

"And mine's Shunsui," Hikari said.

"Shunsui?!" Akira exclaimed, puzzled.

"Yes. He asked me, so I agreed," Hikari simply said.

"So Unohana and I are the only ones left without partners," Akira said sadly.

"Actually, Kuchiki Byakuya just asked me and I agreed," Unohana admitted. "Since I know no other boy would ask me out."

"Don't be silly Unohana. Many guys admire you, especially your smarts," Hikari said.

"I'm the only one left," Akira sighed. "I'm just waiting for Ukitake."

"Get a move on Akira," Yumi said. "What if Ukitake does not ask you?"

"Then I will not go," Akira said stubbornly. "All I want is him."

"You hopeless romantic…" Ayane said.

"Well then, let's go to sleep. I'm getting more tired," Unohana said. "And I still have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yeah. Like entertaining Byakuya-kun," Akira said, while the other girls laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hopes and Fears

**Chapter 5 – Hopes and Fears**

How can I ask Unohana-san if right now I feel like a wretched coward? Ukitake thought. For the first time ever, he felt very nervous. He could not quite explain the feeling. Sure, he met so many girls but none of them attracted and made him feel nervous as Unohana did. Ukitake Joshirou usually had no problems in charming women because of his physical assets but he knew that it would take more than that to win Unohana Retsu's heart.

Then Ukitake decided to be more subtle in his moves unlike Kuchiki Byakuya. Heaven knows that Byakuya really liked Unohana as well as Ukitake does, judging from the way he looks at her in Yamamoto-sensei's class.

He lay awake in his bed, unable to remove Unohana's beautiful face from his mind. What a lovely lady, he sighed to himself. One of a kind…

"Why are you still awake?" an elderly voice said.

"Yamamoto-sensei?" Ukitake said, shocked at the elder man's presence in his room.

"Do not be disturbed. I was just doing my nightly rounds in the boys' dormitory," he replied. "It seems that you're thinking of something."

"Well, yes," the younger answered.

"Can I know what it is?"

"Well," Ukitake said, hesitating for a moment.

"Go on. You can tell and trust me," Yamamoto said encouragingly.

"I like this girl," he finally said. "I first met her in a sort of foggy, unexpected way because she saved my life when I had another attack. I forgot to drink my medicine because I was looking for Shunsui and Kisuke."

"Oh… you mean Unohana Retsu-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Shunsui already informed me about your love problem," the man said, smiling slightly.

"It's not love," Ukitake said defensively, cursing Shunsui under his breath.

"All right. It seems you and Byakuya-san has similar interests in girls."

"I know. And it's the first time I ever felt this way for a girl," Ukitake admitted, bowing his head.

"It's quite simple, Joshirou," Yamamoto said, looking outside the window. "Learn to be braver. God knows that battles of love are fiercer than wars… real wars."

"How do you know sir?"

"My late wife… I experienced the same thing as you are feeling now. She saved my life and took me in when I nearly died battling a Vasto Lorde in the real world. I was a vice-captain back then," the old man related.

"Oh… Nearly the same as mine," Ukitake observed.

"Unohana Retsu is a fine and dedicated young woman who is afraid to love, as I have observed," Yamamoto said. "Show her to be more daring and find the courage to let herself explore love and fall for someone. Of course, that someone if you."

Ukitake was surprised by the old man's advice. Oh well, besides, experience is the best teacher, he thought.

"Thank you for the advice sensei."

"You're welcome, Ukitake-san. Now go to sleep. You have to ask Unohana for tomorrow evening's ball before Byakuya does," Yamamoto said.

Ukitake nodded as the teacher closed the door. He absent-mindedly stretched and cleared his thoughts. He slowly forced himself to sleep.

_Early morning… the day of the ball…_

Everyone had a partner. Well, except Ukitake Joshirou, the school heartthrob.

Ukitake thought of sending a message to Unohana using a hell butterfly. They would meet at the Shrine, the same place where they first met.

Later…

"Unohana! A hell butterfly for you!" Yumi called out, pointing to a black butterfly fluttering towards Unohana. It transmitted its message briefly and quietly to the recipient.

"What was that all about?" Yumi asked.

"N-nothing," Unohana stammered. Ukitake Joshirou wants to meet me at the Shrine? Why?

Since there were no classes that day, Unohana went to the Shrine as requested. She was silent, wondering what Ukitake might want. It was hard to admit, but she always thought of him, which was unusual. And what frightened her most was that she was actually anticipating their meeting.

She entered the beautiful garden and saw Ukitake already waiting for her, standing next to the pond and reading a book. She silently approached him.

"Hello Ukitake-san," she said softly.

"Oh…" he said, slightly flustered. "Forgive me. I did not notice you come. I was in the middle of reading this really interesting book."

His beautiful mouth broke into a sweet smile and motioned Unohana to sit down. She felt nervous whenever he is around and this time, she felt she would have a breakdown because he was so close, sitting beside her. She felt his warmth and it made her want to draw closer to him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me the other night," Ukitake said, looking softly at Unohana. She gasped, eyes widening, wondering how he found out it was her.

"Don't worry. Shunsui told me," he said, smiling apologetically.

"That was nothing," she timidly replied.

"No. You saved my life. Without you, I would have died," he said.

"Oh… you're welcome," she said. "Is there something more you wish to say to me?"

"Uhm… you see I wanted to… to…" Ukitake said. What's wrong with me? He thought wildly. What am I so afraid of?

"You wanted to?" Unohana said, dark eyes filled with wonderment.

"I wanted to ask you to be my partner to the ball," he finally blurted out.

Unohana was stunned. Ukitake Joshirou wants to be my partner?

"No," she said, without even thinking.

Ukitake was shocked by the answer.

"Is this how you pay back for what I have done?" Unohana said, eyes regarding his with their dangerous calm that spoke volumes behind them.

"No," he said, trying to convince her desperately. "It's for something else."

Pause.

"I like you Unohana Retsu," Ukitake said, looking at her eyes. Nothing changed in those dark depths, and it scared him.

But what Ukitake didn't know was that Retsu was trying to fight a losing battle within her. She was taken aback by those words. She did not know what to do or how to react. She knew that she was also acting strange whenever he was near and she always thought of him. But there was Byakuya… and she already said yes to him.

"I-I'm sorry Ukitake-san," she said, lowering her eyes. "I already said yes to Byakuya-kun."

Ukitake was astounded but readily pushed back the rush of jealousy and the pain he felt for being rejected. He was too late but he also knew that there were other chances – plenty more chances.

"Oh…" he said, smiling again. "Have fun."

Unohana was startled that he could still smile after he was rejected. Then she crazily argued with herself. It's just you Retsu, that's why he didn't feel such a big loss if you rejected him.

"I hope Kuchiki Byakuya won't bore you or leave you alone," he said, giving her a rather cold smile. "Or else, I'd slay him with my zanpakutou."

He was obviously bluffing but his statement and cold smile startled Unohana. The joke was barbed with jealousy although he made it clear that it was okay with him. And he said again that what he said today was true and that Unohana need not doubt it.

He started to walk away when Unohana said, "Please don't try to confuse your feelings for me. A thank you should have been enough for me."

Ukitake stiffened slightly but tried hard not to show how hurt he was by her statement.

"Think what you want Unohana Retsu-san. For all I know, I'm not only grateful to you. You do not know anything about me."

Unohana stared at him. He looked straight back. There was no doubt in the sincerity of his light eyes. She knew that Ukitake barely noticed the strings of girl admirers he has. And now, he was pursuing her… the simple and plain Unohana Retsu.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "And I'm really sorry."

"That's fine," he said, smiling again. "Byakuya simply asked you first. I know that if I was the one who asked you before he did, you would agree, am I right?" He laughed. His laughter made Unohana laugh too because it was so masculine, yet so genuine and innocent.

"You know, you look so beautiful when you laugh," he said. Unohana suddenly fell silent and blushed slightly.

"Don't look so embarrassed. It's true," he added. He coughed slightly and it alarmed Unohana.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Just a little cough," he said and coughed again. "I better go."

Ukitake left and Unohana watched him leave. She felt down and knew deep inside that she also felt attracted to Ukitake-san, since the night she saved him. God forbid Ukitake changed her.

She stayed in the Shrine for the rest of the afternoon, not wanting to leave the fading traces of warmth next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Ball

**Chapter 6 – The Ball**

The hall was filled with enormous chattering and laughter. Yamamoto-sensei just finished his welcoming speech to the students and guests – the captains and vice-captains of Seretei. Everyone was also buzzing about the new arrivals, the hottest pair in the Academy – Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu.

Kuchiki Byakuya wore a black robe that accentuated his lean, tall, and fair features and his jet black hair and eyes. His _kenseikan _was as neatly placed on his head as ever and his handsome stature and face stood out in the crowd. His clothes made him look as mysterious as ever. Everybody watched in awe as he moved with aggressive litheness and confidence.

Unohana Retsu, on the other hand, wore a light blue robe with her jet black hair flowing freely and elegantly on her back. It was the first time they saw Retsu wear her hair down, and she looked different and stunning. She was easily identified as the prettiest girl in the room. It was unusual and the boys were wide-eyed and slack-jawed with her appearance. She walked gracefully and smoothly across the room, walking hand in hand with Byakuya. They both looked like the perfect couple, and everyone envied them.

Ukitake Joshirou sat with Kyouraku Shunsui and their partners, Akira Fujiwara and Shinomori Hikari. The two girls were overtly giggling and whispering since they were also receiving envious glares by girls because of their popular partners.

"These two are about to die laughing," Ukitake grumbled, frowning deeply.

"Yeah, but they're kinda cute," Shunsui commented, putting an arm across the shoulder of the blushing Hikari, who reddened even more. "They love us."

Ukitake smirked at Shunsui. I can't see her, he thought. He was literally craning his head to the maximum, trying to look for Unohana, but he stopped himself. He would see her with Byakuya… and he knew that would make him jealous.

Music started to float through the room as the crowd dispersed to form a circular dance floor. No one dared to dance first, for they were all nervous and embarrassed to start the dance. Yamamoto-sensei waved a hand to encourage his students to dance. Then, the crowd 'oohhed…' when two strikingly attractive people entered the dance floor.

Kuchiki Byakuya led Unohana Retsu gracefully towards the center of the huge circle and twirled her around after bowing low and kissing her right hand.

Unohana laughed, "Byakuya-kun, this is embarrassing."

Byakuya held Unohana close as he said, "Let them think what they want and envy us."

The two danced alone for some time and the people sighed at this romantic scene. Everyone was dazzled by the way Byakuya's eyes sparkled when he looks down at Unohana, and the way she smiled breathtakingly in return.

Ukitake was among the spectators, and he felt a spitting monster surge to life in his stomach. His eyes stared daggers at the two, especially Kuchiki Byakuya.

Shunsui sensed his friend's growing wrath building up inside. He wanted desperately to cool him down unfortunately; he knew that it would lead to more disastrous events.

To Shunsui's surprise, he saw Ukitake standing up, holding the blushing Akira's hand gently.

"Excuse me," Ukitake said, loud enough for several people around them to hear, including the dancing couple. "I'll just ask the prettiest girl in the hall to dance with me."

Akira giggled, "Oh Ukitake-kun… no need to say that."

"But it is true," Ukitake said. Shunsui knew his friend, and saw that in the silvery depths of his eyes, he was bluffing. And that the person standing there in front of him was not the Ukitake Joshirou he knew.

"Come on now. Kuchiki and Unohana are not the only ones privileged to dance," Ukitake added.

Ukitake Joshirou and Akira Fujiwara entered the dance floor, with Ukitake doing the same thing Byakuya did with Retsu. Their entrance was accompanied by giggles and murmurs from the crowd. After them, several others joined the dance, still jealous by the two couples who first danced – especially Byakuya and Retsu.

Unohana was imprisoned by Byakuya's intense gaze and sensed the man's deep feelings for her. But now, realizing the unknown dangers that might face her if she let the man tear down her defenses, she looked away. And that was probably the worst mistake she made.

A different feeling erupted within her. She was looking at Ukitake Joshirou with Akira. Ukitake was wearing a dark green robe while Akira was wearing her best dress and looked really lovely. She was growing weak in the knees as she saw that Ukitake was looking at Akira as if she was the most special and beautiful thing he had ever seen. She could tell in his soft, silvery gray eyes looking at his partner. Akira stopped blushing, Unohana noticed, and he was saying something that made Akira laugh. Unohana felt a painful sensation in her chest.

"Retsu," Byakuya said, and Unohana was snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," Unohana said hastily. "Of course."

"Let us rest for a while, shall we?" he said, motioning her towards the table. Unohana stopped and smiled broadly, looking at Byakuya.

"I would still like to dance with you. Are you already tired?" she said, while giving a sideways glance at Ukitake and Akira, who were now taking their place in the center of the dance floor.

"No," Byakuya said, returning her smile. "I just thought you were not feeling well."

They continued to dance and she thought of Ukitake again. This made her frown some more and Byakuya noticed in an instant.

"Are you really okay?" Byakuya's deep voice floated in her ears.

"No. Nothing," she lied. She knew she was jealous at Akira and she threw away the thought. She knew how much her friend admired Ukitake Joshirou, and she did not want to intrude by letting her petty emotions get the best of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "Isn't the ball amazing?" Unohana tried to change the topic, and to her relief, Byakuya's worried frown eased to a breathtaking smile.

"Of course. I am with you after all," he said. "Just recalling the men's envious stares at me and their praising looks at you makes me feel like the luckiest man alive."

"Really, now?" Unohana said, laughing slightly. Byakuya led her to another turn and swung her gracefully across the room, avoiding the others carefully. He did side steps while Unohana followed.

"You're an amazing dancer," she said. "Growing up in nobility has its advantages, am I right?"

"Yes. I was taught since my early years," he said earnestly. "You are an equally graceful dancer."

Unohana smiled at him and twirled once more. She gasped as Byakuya slid his arm around her slim waist and held her closer. He moved his head so that his face was only centimeters away from hers.

"You look like a goddess heaven has blessed me with," he whispered softly and kissed her hand briefly but tenderly. Unohana glowed red and looked around if anybody saw. Fortunately, it seemed that the others were minding their own business.

"I don't know what to say except thanks," she said. It was her first kiss from a guy. It was only her hand but she was blushing furiously. She knew she felt embarrassed but she felt nothing special about it. It wasn't like anything she ever felt whenever Ukitake was near her.

"Can we first take a short break?" she said, and then she laughed when she added. "We have been here for a long while now."

Byakuya smiled and said, "Fine by me."

Ukitake and Akira, as Retsu observed, were still dancing and whispering at each other's ears while laughing a lot.

They are having a good time tonight, she thought sadly. Byakuya had been the perfect gentleman and suitor tonight. Yet, she did not feel the charms Ukitake has in him. Byakuya had this detachment with the social world because of living in wealth and fame while Ukitake was kinder and warmer in nature. He had this warmth too irresistible…

She decided to dance again.

Unohana firmly took Byakuya's hand and led him back to the dance floor. A sweet melody filled their ears and Byakuya held Unohana closer to him than before. She gasped as she collided with the strong and lean wall of his chest and suddenly felt glad about being embraced… it was as though he would protect her from any outside harm.

She looked up and met Byakuya's intense gaze and she managed a small smile. She knew how he felt about her in one look because Kuchiki Byakuya was not the man who hides his emotions to a woman. The warmth of his body melded with hers as they took graceful steps in unison. But, she knew that Byakuya could not protect her from what hurt inside. She looked at Ukitake and Akira. Why am I so jealous? Unohana thought. I have a wonderful partner and I am happy. _Are you really happy? _An inner voice said. Unohana sighed and gave up thinking. Right now, she needed to be present both in mind and body for her partner.

Ukitake stared at the couple dancing a few feet away. He observed that no couple held onto each other the way they did… they were so close to one another that it was as if they were one. Kuchiki Byakuya was holding Unohana Retsu close, so close, that they embraced each other. Ukitake's jealousy doubled and he hissed inwardly. He studied Unohana's face. She was smiling at Byakuya and her hands were up on his shoulders and around his neck. Ukitake knew that almost everyone held their male partners that way but he knew that something was special in the way they held onto each other. When the music stopped, the two left the dance floor and went near the doors, but he could still see them. He saw Byakuya whisper something at Unohana that made her eyes go wide. Then, after a few minutes of watching them, Ukitake stiffened.

"Ukitake-kun, what's wrong?" Akira said with concern and disappointment that they stopped dancing.

Ukitake was too busy looking at the scene in front of him that he did not answer the question. He was looking at Kuchiki Byakuya _kissing_ Unohana Retsu right there at the doors. Very few people saw that too because most of the students and guests were busy babbling and dancing. Ukitake knew that he was feeling a bit like fainting. Then his thoughts startled him. He knew now that he was falling deeply in love with his savior… Unohana Retsu.

Akira Fujiwara looked at the direction her partner was looking at. And she gasped. Uno-chan was kissing Kuchiki-san near the doors. She knew by the way Unohana's eyes momentarily went wide open that she was surprised by what Byakuya did. But what Akira found surprising was that her friend kept those eyes open… like she wasn't feeling any bliss at all from that kiss. As if everything was just formal.

And she looked at her partner. She noticed that Ukitake stiffened while they danced. She observed the fire and sadness that lit up in his handsome eyes and features. It was as if he was jealous. Then, she discovered that Ukitake was looking at the couple near the door kissing. It struck Akira that Ukitake was jealous. And that he liked Unohana-chan.

She smiled to herself. She felt that she wasn't at all mad at her friend. She was happy for her. She knew that Unohana Retsu have been insulted by men almost every day in her Academy life that she decided to completely devote herself to studying. And to think that now, the simple and reserved Retsu is the most beautiful girl in the ball and is the partner of one of the most handsome and eligible nobles in Soul Society. Akira laughed inwardly. And also, to think that Retsu made the school heartthrob Ukitake Joshirou fall for her and is jealous right now.

"Ukitake-san," Akira said, looking at Ukitake. "I think you should contain your anger for now."

Ukitake was stunned by these words and faked a laugh, "Anger? I'm not angry. The night is wonderful. There is completely no reason for me to be angry."

Akira sighed and cast a glance at Byakuya and Retsu, "You like Uno-chan, don't you?"

He stared at the girl who was his partner. Her eyes were directed at the other couple and were twinkling with knowledge. She stared back at him and nodded, "You don't need to tell. I can sense it."

"Was I that distracted?" Ukitake said, smiling apologetically.

"Yes," Akira replied. "You have been looking at Uno-chan ever since she started dancing with Byakuya-kun. I know you were just using me to make her jealous. And when you stopped dead when you saw Byakuya-kun kiss Uno-chan, my thoughts were confirmed."

"No. I was not using you," Ukitake explained, putting an arm on her shoulders. "I asked you out because I wanted to."

Akira smiled knowingly, "You don't need to explain Joshirou-kun. I know you were the one who sent Unohana the hell butterfly this morning. But I knew she was going to reject your invitation since she already said yes to Kuchiki Byakuya. So when you approached me after your meeting, I already knew your intentions."

"Oh…" Ukitake was surprised by how predictable in Akira's eyes he had been. He looked again at Byakuya and Unohana. Apparently, Byakuya left because she was standing at the doorway alone, looking lonely.

"What did Kuchiki do now?" he said, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry. He just got something to drink," Akira said, pointing at Byakuya's figure across the room's food and drinks table. "Why don't you approach her, Ukitake-san?"

"She won't like that," he replied, and jerked his head towards Byakuya's direction. "And he won't like that either. I'll just wait for a chance."

Akira laughed, "Do you mind if I accompany my friends for a while? It seems that they're having a good time with their partners."

"I'm not leaving you. Besides, I'm your partner," he said.

"No. Go and win your princess," Akira said. "I have to confess that I idolized you before. But now, I seem to think that I'm happy that you chose Unohana. After all, she's a good girl."

With a smile and a peck on his lips, Akira left, and she sat down among her friends. Ukitake sighed in relief and went outside through the other door, since he wasn't yet ready to confront Unohana.

"Are you tired?" Byakuya asked. Unohana was distracted from her thoughts and looked up, nodding slightly. She had been thinking about Ukitake the whole time and she was feeling guilty. She knew that Ukitake must be happy with Akira, seeing her give him a kiss. Well, it was as if she didn't kiss Byakuya, so she felt Ukitake-san had every right to do so. But, why was she feeling jealous?

"Do you want to go to your dormitory now?" Byakuya asked again, concern in his voice.

"The night is still young," she replied. "And besides, I can't leave you all alone here."

"It is fine," he said, putting her hand in his. "I still have to go home early tomorrow because of an important arrangement my parents told me, so I have to sleep a bit earlier tonight."

"Oh…" she said, looking at her feet.

"But it doesn't mean I did not have any fun with you," he added. "You are the most amazing girl I had the fortune to meet. And I like you very much."

Unohana just smiled for she knew she could never return his affections.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your rooms?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her out.

"If it's okay with you I prefer to go alone. Would you allow me?" she said.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya said, looking a bit disappointed and looked around with a worried frown. "It's not safe."

"That's the second time you asked me if I'm sure Byakuya-kun," Unohana said, laughing a bit. "I'm always sure. And besides, what could possibly happen to me inside the school?"

"If you insist," he said, giving in with a gracious bow. "It was a pleasure partnering you tonight. See you."

And with that, he gave her another kiss, this time on her left cheek. She smiled in return and watched his retreating figure go to the boys' dormitories.

Unohana stayed outside for a while and walked slowly. She liked the comfort of the outdoors. Also she wanted to escape Ukitake Joshirou. Now she knew what she felt. She had known him for a long time because of his popularity among girls, but in a short span of time, she fell in love…

That was it… she already felt the most fearful word. Love…

She saw this as a huge betrayal to her dreams. Love couldn't get in the way. It wasn't simply part of her plan, especially the one involving Ukitake.

"Why did I fall for him?" Unohana said to herself. She found out that her feet carried her to her favorite place. She sat down the bench. For the first time, the usually calm Unohana Retsu broke down and cried.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong, firm hand held her shoulders. She did not dare look up and show her tear-stricken face.

"Why did you leave the hall?" Ukitake Joshirou's soft voice said. "It's still early. Did Kuchiki bore you?"

She finally looked at him and saw his handsome face up close again. She hastily wiped her face with her handkerchief and stood up.

"I – I was feeling dizzy," Unohana stammered. She lied again. "I n-need to go t-to the d-dormitory."

She walked back hastily and was stopped when strong arms went around her waist and pulled her close against a strong, warm wall of his chest.

Ukitake whispered softly to her ear, "Don't do this to me…"

"D-do what?" Unohana said, fighting strongly to hold back her tears.

"You know what you are doing to me," he replied, his soft voice turning a bit aggressive. "All my life, I was asleep from human emotion. I did not understand love and laugh at those who claimed that they love me. What is love anyway? A sick deal in which one has to drool over the place at someone they love? The observance of what they say love means is highly amusing and unappealing to me, then you came. You showed, from the first time we met… when you saved me, that love is everything – charity, hope, sacrifice. I found the meaning you presented to me surprising and attractive."

Ukitake turned Unohana to face him. She was afraid to look at those dark pools that displayed his emotions unabashedly. Ukitake inhaled a sharp breath and coughed slightly.

"And from that moment I knew, like a zanpakutou pierced through my heart that I love you. That I loved you even from the delusional state I was in during that attack and encounter with you," he continued.

Ukitake looked at her meaningfully, "And you know how much it killed me when I saw you with Kuchiki Byakuya. By the way, did anybody tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She blushed incredulously, "Uh… yes. Byakuya-kun."

Ukitake smiled and asked, "But who do you believe more?"

Unohana smiled and looked at his intense gaze. Then, she looked at the moon, knowing that what she would say now would be the greatest lie she had ever said.

"Please stop saying those things. I really do not like them at all."

Ukitake turned to look at her with amazement, pain clouding his expectant eyes.

"I would like to be a Shinigami to be able to achieve my dream to help people – helping the poor and wounded," she continued, oblivious to the fact tat her heart was screaming the opposite of what her mouth was saying and what her mind was trying to make her do. "And I intend to see to it that my dream would e a reality. I don't plan to have anyone like Byakuya-kun or you stop it."

With those hurtful words she left, leaving Ukitake Joshirou shattered inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A Favor

**Chapter 7 – A Favor**

Centuries later…

Ukitake sat on his captain's chair in his office. After centuries of serving Seretei, he became part of the Gotei 13 captains as the 13th Division captain. His friend, Kyouraku Shunsui was also a captain of the 8th division and was still and inveterate flirt. Their former schoolmates, Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, both of which were former 12th and 2nd squad captains respectively, left Soul Society and went to the human world.

He sighed as he remembered how much had happened. And now, he was engaged to Takeda Hiyori, Yama-jii's niece and 6th seat of the 12th division. Ukitake ran a hand through his silver hair and recalled the time when the Commander-General approached him, offering the hand of his niece.

"Ukitake," the old man said. "You know very well that I taught you and Shunsui all I know about being a Shinigami.

"Yes," he replied, smiling slightly. "And I would always be indebted to you for that."

"I know. And I ask you a favor now," Yamamoto-dono continued, laying a hand on his protégé's shoulder. "I would like to ask if you ever considered the prospect of marrying a woman."

Ukitake's thoughts immediately flew back to the only woman he ever wanted and cherished for almost a millennium…

"I ask you now if you want to marry my niece," the old man said. "My sweet girl always liked you. She had a crush on you since you both were in the Spirit Technique Institute."

"Eh?" Ukitake said, furrowing his brow.

"I know the favor is difficult but I know it is time that I find someone to take care of my niece as I promised to my deceased sister," he explained, holding his cane tighter. "I want someone I can trust. Since you are still a bachelor and seemed to be unable to find a suitable lady, I chose you."

Ukitake thought for sometime and nodded, saying, "Anything for you, sensei."

Yamamoto-dono was delighted and the next day, he introduced Ukitake to his niece. Takeda Hiyori changed a lot. From a shy girl with plain, dull features and hair with thick glasses to a lovely woman with a smart, gutsy attitude. She was a bit tall with elegant and flowing sapphire hair and jet black eyes that reminded Ukitake of someone he knew. She had a thin mouth for a woman and a slender body. Hiyori smiled and greeted her future husband a bit too formally.

Ukitake was polite, also aware that his physical features matched the beauty she has.

Then he remembered that even his superior looks and kind nature weren't enough to win the heart of a dark-haired angel whose composure, intelligence, helpfulness and goddess-like features still stunned and haunted him up to now.

Unohana Retsu…

Ukitake was awakened with a start from his reverie and thought of Unohana-san again. He did not know when he would see her again after almost a millennium. It seemed impossible, but still, he was hoping. He knew she was in Seretei, but his illness and responsibilities prevented him to wander off to anywhere other than the 13th and 1st division quarters. Up to now, he could not manage to shake Retsu off his mind.

"Ukitake-taichou!" a strong, male voice from the other side of the door said.

"Yes, Kaien-san?" Ukitake's gentle voice asked his fukutaichou.

"Yamamoto-dono called for a captains' meeting. All the captains would be inspected, I think," Shiba Kaien reported.

"Really now? I wonder what's wrong with Yama-jii. He just called a meeting yesterday," Ukitake said and rose.

Ukitake proceeded to the meeting grounds and entered the wide room, finding the captains assembled already. He managed a hasty apology and let out a sight cough before standing with the captains.

"You alright Joshirou?" Kyouraku whispered, smiling broadly. "You overslept?"

"No," he replied. "Kaien just informed me late."

Yamamoto-dono cleared his throat and silenced the talking captains. His face looked more stressed than before.

"As you know, the former 4th squad captain just passed away with his vice-captain and 3rd seat," he said. "And you also know, except for Ukitake-san, who was sick at that time, that captaincy examinations were taken by our eligible 4th squad officers."

"In relation to that, I have already appointed a new 4th squad captain, who happened to pass the test with flying colors," he continued.

Kyouraku's smile widened mischievously and Ukitake raised an eyebrow at his friend. The flirt winked at him with amusement and Ukitake was thinking that probably, the new 4th division taichou was a gorgeous woman that Shunsui was planning to target next.

The 12 captains looked at each other, wondering how gifted this medical person might be that he was capable of making the General appoint him without the vote from the other captains.

"Do not worry," he continued, sensing their questioning looks. "This person is highly qualified. You may come in now." He raised his voice during the last sentence.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with jet black hair and intense, analytical dark eyes. She moved gracefully between the captains with a relaxed smile and gentle eyes.

Ukitake thought he was dreaming. His guess was right that it was a woman. And now he found out why Shunsui was smiling, and that smile was getting broader and naughtier than ever. He knew it wasn't a dream when the angelic apparition before him and he caught a whiff of the scent he knew so well – cherry blossoms and fresh dew.

"This is the new 4th squad taichou," Yamamoto said. "Unohana Retsu-san."

The captains clapped while Ukitake remained stunned. Kyouraku elbowed him hard at his side and it made him cough slightly. But thanks to his friend, he regained his consciousness and clapped along.

Unohana already donned the 4th division captain's cloak. She chose the full cloak which revealed nothing of her slender frame or the black Shinigami robe. Ukitake was briefly reminded by her conservativeness.

At the end of the meeting, every captain congratulated their new colleague. Aizen smiled warmly and whispered something that made her laugh. Kyouraku kissed Unohana on her left cheek and winked at Ukitake, who was standing at the doorway, waiting for his friend. Ukitake did not bother to go near Unohana, especially when he saw Kuchiki Byakuya, 6th squad captain, draw closer to Unohana.

"Awww… Ukitake!" Kyouraku wailed softly. "Why didn't you approach Retsu-chan? I know she looked more beautiful than before and that's a lame excuse to be conscious of yourself, but for me, you should have approached her!"

Ukitake expelled a short breath, unable to say anything…

For the next weeks, everyone noticed that the once sociable Ukitake Joshirou seldom spoke. He was not ill, yet, he was often seen staying in the cold corridors of the 13th division quarters, with a vacant expression on his face as if he was thinking something very deep.

One cold night, Ukitake sat on a bench at the middle of Court of Pure Souls. There was a huge oak tree shading over where he sat and fresh water flowing near it. He went there every night because it reminded him of the place he and Unohana first met – as his savior.

He shivered convulsively after a few minutes and found himself coughing consequently and violently. Blood spattered down his white haori and Ukitake started shaking and fell on his back. He was coiled in pain and restriction of breath as he coughed up more and more blood. His vision started to blur and that time, he desperately wanted for his life to end. He whispered an unheard apology to Unohana as he stared dizzily up the night sky.

Then, he heard a familiar voice telling him to calm down. He smelled the most alluring scent of cherry blossoms and dewy grass of the early morning, and soft lips touching his as the darkness claimed his mind, body, and heart…

Unohana kept calm as she released her zanpakutou, Minazuki, to try and cure Ukitake's disease. She exercised great caution to control her soul slayer and stop it from devouring his soul. After doing so, she called Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou to carry Ukitake to the Fourth Squad quarters.

"Is he going to be fine?" Zaraki asked in his low, gruff voice.

"Yes," Unohana calmly replied, returning Minazuki to its old form. "Minazuki did a great job with Ukitake-taichou."

"What is he doing out in the cold these past few weeks anyway?" Zaraki said, scratching his spiky hair absently. "I think he's committing suicide. He could have gladly asked me to do it for him you know."

Zaraki laughed cruelly. Unohana smiled weakly in return and requested Kenpachi to inform the captains and the 13th division that their colleague or superior is fine and safe from danger.

"But he has to be under my watch and private ward for strict observation and intensive care for a few more weeks," Unohana continued. Kenpachi nodded and left, leaving Ukitake lying on Unohana's bed.

Unohana looked at the sleeping man and her gaze softened. She studied the pale but strong and handsome contours of the angelic face and memories flooded back in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – In Time

**Chapter 8 – In Time**

Unohana Retsu sighed and slumped in her chair. She forced herself to relax for some moments and sipped a bit of green tea. It was four days since Ukitake-taichou had been confined in the intensive care ward and she never felt this exhausted. She never slept the whole time and performed almost all the necessary medications to bring the sickly captain to his feet again. But until now, his health progress is slow, and he still was fast asleep in Unohana's living quarters.

The Fourth Division Captain inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She remembered that night vividly, while she was walking to the 12th division to ask Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou the scientific investigation on her latest medicine discovery. She was there, passing by the beautiful garden when it struck her that it looked like the one she often visited in her student days. It took her a while to notice that someone was there when she heard violent coughs coming from behind the huge tree. She recognized that cough anywhere and when she arrived at the scene, seeing Ukitake-taichou almost lifeless and madly whispering apologies to someone, she was struck with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She almost cried at the look on his face and the blood bathing his captain's haori. After hard efforts of trying to alleviate the coughing and pain by her spells, she was able to lessen it and to her relief, Zaraki-taichou was passing by with Yachiru-chan and asked their help.

Unohana opened her eyes and sipped more tea. She had never felt this weakened before. She glanced at the small mirror raised on her desk and managed a weak smile. Dear Heavens, I look like a ghost, she thought. Her hair was in its usual braid, although this time, it was tied very loosely at the back. Her skin was at its palest and so were her lips. Her eyes looked ready to fall from their sockets and dark circles surrounded them. She looked really different in a matter of days and she remembered Kyouraku-taichou talking to her about that.

As usual, he was visiting his friend when he noticed Unohana come out of Ukitake's room. A mischievous grin slashed across his rugged features and he said, "Being busy, Unohana-taichou?"

"Yes," she replied, keeping her usual coolness. "Ukitake-taichou is safe now and is recovering himself from the attack."

"I can see that Joshirou is taking a real effort to heal himself," Kyouraku said, then added with a wider grin. "Especially when the one nursing him is someone so beautiful and smart."

Unohana just smiled, "If you'll excuse me, Kyouraku-taichou, I have more work to attend to."

"There, there Unohana-san," the man said. "You have to relax. Joshirou will be fine and fourth squad can manage. Isane-chan is doing a great job taking over the other affairs. You should rest and concentrate on healing your most important patient."

"My most important patient?" Unohana asked, her brows rising in confusion.

"Yes. Joshirou," Kyouraku said, winking broadly. "Look at yourself. Your beauty will lessen! Don't abuse it! But, no matter, Joshirou wouldn't care if you looked bad or not."

With that he left, leaving Unohana amused and puzzled at the same time.

But the 8th squad captain was right; I looked really bad… and really tired.

Staring around her office, she knew she couldn't find any comfortable place to sleep on. She decided to go to her room and perhaps lay down another futon and sleep there, since Ukitake-san wasn't even awake yet. She left a note to her fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane, to take care of the daily affairs for now since she was not feeling well enough to work.

Unohana slowly walked to her destination, her mind still full of Ukitake. When she arrived, the man was still there, never moving an inch. Like the other patients, he wore a white robe. The sheets covered almost over half his body. She hastily searched for her spare futon and changed her robes. She put herself into her dark blue night gown and lied down, finally finding the comfort of sleep.

_Unohana woke up and a foggy mist surrounded her living quarters. She looked around and sensed that something was terrible wrong. She found out that there was no one on the bed she put Ukitake on. She gasped and started to run, looking for him._

_First, she saw Yamamoto-dono, talking to Sasakibe fukutaichou. He seemed very sad and his eyes were a bit red from exhaustion and tears, from her point of view. She did not intrude with the conversation and continued to run, searching for her patient._

_Then, she saw Kyouraku Shunsui with Ise Nanao. They both looked equally gloomy and Kyouraku had also been crying. He smelled badly of sake and was laughing stupidly at something, while tears were pouring down his face._

"_Shunsui-san, what's going on?" Unohana asked. The Eighth Division Captain sighed and bowed his head. He pointed behind him. Unohana looked forward._

_The other captains and vice captains were there, all with their heads bowed. Ichimaru-taichou was the only one not in deep frown, as usual. Unohana looked at what it was they were looking at. Unohana froze._

_At the center was Ukitake, looking paler than usual. Unohana, oblivious to the fact that she was still in her night gown, gasped and ran forward._

_She put all her reiatsu on Ukitake to revive him but she felt that the cold already claimed his body._

"_No, Ukitake," she said, shaking her head while tears streamed down he face. "Hold yourself together!"_

_When she felt no answer she began to scream louder, begging crazily for Ukitake to wake up, "Ukitake, wake up! You're still alive, I know you are! Stop pretending because it is not funny!"_

"_Don't leave me! It's not yet time; you still have plenty to do in your life as a captain and as a man. Don't leave me after I have waited and trained so long to be with you. I have been a captain too for you! Please, come back to me!" Unohana Retsu was getting more and more frantic._

_Kyouraku Shunsui put a comforting hand on Unohana's shoulder while shaking his head, "It's too late Unohana, Joshirou is already gone."_

"_No! Ukitake! UKITAKE!" Unohana screamed._

"UKITAKE!!"

Unohana was awakened with a start, aware that she was shouting Ukitake's name. That was a horrible dream. She stood up and went to the mirror. She forgot to remove her braid and hastily undid it. Then, she turned to see if Ukitake was awake after she screamed.

The bed was empty.

Unohana scampered out of her quarters and started to run, feeling another sense of déjà vu. She doesn't know what she would do if Ukitake was gone in her life. Upon entering Seretei, she had been part of the 4th division and was happy just to hear rumors about him among the women. He was still appealing to girls and from what she heard; he had grown wiser, more handsome and stronger. After a few years, she heard that he was appointed 13th squad captain and she knew that he was so far to reach now. But now, she was here, captain of the 4th division, a position she attained so she can finally be with him – or rather, to see him more. She never wished for more than companionship, although her heart tells her otherwise.

Unohana had barely made it out of the 4th division quarters when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. She turned in surprise and to her relief, saw Ukitake Joshirou, frowning deeply at her. In a fraction of a second, she sensed herself being lifted from the ground and carried away from the quarters to another place in a blur. Ukitake was using shunpo and to her surprise, he did not cough the slightest despite the effort he was exerting. Unohana squirmed with fear when she saw his angry frown and asked herself what she did for him to be displeased.

After a few more seconds, they stopped. Again, they were in the middle of Seretei, in the garden where she found him hanging on to dear life. Unohana stood up silently and watched Ukitake turn and head towards the bench. She tried to follow and stopped halfway towards the bench, eyeing his back doubtfully. Ukitake stopped moving too and said in a quite hoarse voice, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, bowing her head slightly.

"Why did you save me?" he asked again, anger slowly spilling in his words. "You should have left me to die."

"I am a healer," she said. "I do not permit suffering people to die in front of my eyes without doing anything."

"But Unohana-taichou, I am already dead by the time you reached me," he said, turning towards her and closing the distance between them. "Ukitake Joshirou was long dead."

"Long dead?" she whispered, but she knew Ukitake heard her, for he let out a sharp breath.

"Yes," he said. "From the moment the girl I loved left me, I was dead. The life of the old Ukitake faded away like dust and was carried away by that girl."

Unohana pretended not to know about this and said, "Ukitake-taichou, please return to your bed now and rest. You still haven't recovered."

"I know when I already recovered," he said, anger in his voice once again. "My life was taken away by the girl who falsely gave me the hope of living my life more. At times that I thought I was going to die, she rescued me. When she was gone and I had no one to call to for help, she continuously helped me by having the desire to live on for her. But do you know what she did? She left me."

Unohana felt as though a thousand knives were being hurled at her body with each barbed word thrown at her. She felt vulnerable and suddenly emotional. Her heart screamed for help.

"When she left, that will to live also left me. But like her, I also had my dreams. I tried to be the best and it brought me to where I am now," he continued, looking at Unohana's bent face, which was hidden in waves of dark hair. "I know she accomplished her dream too and is very happy, knowing how ambitious she is."

Ukitake stopped and studied the woman before him. This was Unohana Retsu, the girl he had been referring to and waiting to see this whole time. But his emotions were getting the best of him and he had to let them out. He saw his delicate, slender body draped in the finest cloth of dark blue and her hair hanging loosely as the wind caressed it. She looked like an angel of mercy, with her hair bowed down in silent prayer. He knew she prayed that he would stop, but he won't… not until he finished.

"Now, after many years, she appears before me and rekindles that false hope of living," he added. "When I was about to drown myself in death that I so longed for, she saves me, as if she was mocking me that I still need her after all these years…"

"And you know what? I do really need her. All my life, I have waited, even to the extent of going nearly crazy thinking about her. I always knew that I loved her," Ukitake continued, and a tear started to fall to his cheeks. "Always and ever. But she never wanted to love me back."

Oh, Ukitake, if only you knew how much I love you too, Unohana thought, swaying as she felt her knees weakening. She knew she still hasn't recovered the stress of having to take care of him, and she hoped that he will see that these actions and sacrifices were not made out of pure duty.

"And I wake up from my slumber only to find myself in her nightmares," Ukitake finally said. "I hear her begging for me to come back and that she needs me. All those words said, and I tried to convince myself that those words were true and that she cared for me after all. But a memory of that night she left me brought back the truth in my eyes. That false hopes and fantasies should not get in the way of rational thought and ambition. That was enough to clear my mind from those doubts that woman has given me."

Unohana could not bear it anymore. Her shoulders started to shake and tears were silently pouring down her face. She did not dare make a sound nor look up to those eyes – eyes filled with anger and disappointment. Eyes filled with pain that she made. She could hear him walking past her and walking away.

"Good night, Unohana-taichou and don't worry, I shall be continuing my rest in my own quarters now. It was nice having a chat with you," he said coldly. But before he could walk away he heard her move and he stopped.

"Do you think that I wanted to do that?" Unohana said voice tinged with pain. "I was afraid. I never knew love and I know it was forbidden territory for people like me."

"I was never ambitious, but always dreaming. I often dreamt that someday I could help the sick and wounded and give them hope to continue their lives. I wanted to touch even the smallest and most innocent life in my own special way and talent – healing. But once in a while, I know I stopped and smelled the flowers along my way," she continued, the tears she held back for so long pouring down her face uncontrollably.

"So I always hoped that I won't cause any harm to the people around me…" she finally said, voice trailing away as huge waves of tears claimed her whole body and soul, making her unable to speak more.

Ukitake inhaled a deep breath and said, in the most uncaring voice he ever managed, "You already caused pain, Unohana Retsu." And with a flash step, he was gone, leaving Unohana Retsu like a crumpled heap on the floor, crying uncontrollably until traces of the morning sun spilled all over Seretei and the whole Soul Society.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – What was Said

**Chapter 9 – What was Said**

After a month…

News was spreading all over Seretei of the upcoming marriage of 13th division captain Ukitake Joshirou and 12th division 6th seat Takeda Hiyori. The celebration was three and a half weeks away and the women Shinigami all over Seretei were all excited and at the same time disappointed, that one of the handsome bachelors of Gotei 13 was about to be married.

"Hiyori-san is quite lucky," Kotetsu Isane said to her little sister, 13th squad 3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone and the other women Shinigami there.

Matsumoto Rangiku (10th squad vice-captain), Kotetsu Kiyone, Ise Nanao (8th squad vice captain), and Hinamori Momo (5th squad vice-captain) were all in the 4th division quarters to visit their friend, Isane.

"Yes. Being the wife of a captain is a great privilege," Momo said, sighing as she imagined Aizen-taichou marrying her.

"And to think that our captain is his future husband!" Kiyone said, looking disappointed. "She's too lucky!"

"That's because old Yamamoto is her uncle," Matsumoto said, fiddling with her pink scarf.

"Matsumoto! Don't call the Commander-General like that!" Ise Nanao said, adjusting her spectacles. "Do you still have some respect?"

"Oh, Nanao-chan, stop being so uptight!" Matsumoto said with a sigh.

"Stop calling me Nanao-chan. You sound like Shunsui-taichou! It's disgusting," Nanao said, frowning deeply.

"But I know you like it," Matsumoto said. "It's kinda cute for someone like Kyouraku-taichou to call his subordinate like that. I hope my captain would call me Rangiku-chan too."

"Fat chance Matsumoto," a cold voice said.

Matsumoto yelped and looked at her back. Hitsugaya Toshirou, 10th division captain and Matsumoto's superior, was standing at their back with a look of annoyance on his face. He was accompanied by Ichimaru Gin, 3rd division captain, who seemed to have a wound on his left shoulder and was bleeding severely. But still, he had that grin on his face. Upon looking at Ichimaru, Matsumoto turned her head back to her companions with her face shining brilliant red.

"Isane," Hitsugaya said.

Isane jumped to her feet and said, "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Can you please call Unohana-taichou for us? Please tell her that Ichimaru-taichou had an accident and needs her help," the silver-haired boy captain said.

"Now, 10th squad captain, no need to be bothered by my wound," Ichimaru said as he attempted to walk away because he was secretly afraid of doctors.

Hitsugaya stopped Ichimaru and said, "Don't worry Ichimaru. Unohana-taichou won't murder you."

The words were said with much sarcasm that Matsumoto could not help herself from laughing. Memories of a young Ichimaru flashed in her mind as he squirmed out of the doctor's grasp when he was ill. She laughed and laughed while the others stared at her. Hitsugaya fists were curling at his sides in anger. Ise Nanao was retrieving her notebook from under her Shinigami robes, ready to strike Matsumoto on her head. Isane and Kiyone both shook their heads. Hinamori was trying to divert her gaze from them to the window. Ichimaru, on the other hand, joined Matsumoto's laughter.

"There, there Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Ichimaru said. "Don't go and try to reveal my secret."

Matsumoto suddenly sobered and bowed her head, glowing red again. Ichimaru patted her head affectionately and said, "Don't worry. Jus' kiddin'."

Unohana Retsu finally appeared. She looked beautiful as ever but for the past months, everybody noticed that the 4th division captain has been staying in her room a lot, only going outside when she was needed or if there was a captain's meeting. And everyone noticed that after each meeting, she looked sadder than ever with her head bowed and her eyes a bit watery.

Today, she looked depressed as usual but she managed to greet everyone a pleasant morning and gave them a small, warm smile. But unlike before, that smile did not reach her lonely eyes.

"You overdid yourself Ichimaru-taichou," Unohana said, examining the wound closely.

Ichimaru grinned sheepishly and said, "You won't do anythin' bad, would ya, Unohana-taichou?"

Matsumoto grunted, stopping her laughter while Nanao finally whacked her head with her notebook. Matsumoto whispered, 'oww… you're harsh Nanao-chan' and earned another whack.

Unohana smiled back, ignoring the two vice-captains and said, "Do not worry Ichimaru-taichou; I'll do my best not to hurt you. You might even find the sensation quite relieving."

Ichimaru nodded, sending a smile to the giggling Matsumoto, who blushed once more. Hitsugaya scowled at the two and talked to Unohana-taichou, who was beginning to heal Ichimaru.

"How come you did not attend the meeting, Unohana-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh," Unohana said, looking sad again. "I was just not feeling that well."

"Are you alright?" the boy asked with concern. "I noticed that for the past month you haven't been yourself, Unohana-taichou."

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied, giving Hitsugaya the best smile she could manage. "Thank you for asking Hitsugaya-taichou. So, what was the meeting all about?"

"Oh well, just a bunch of grown-ups fighting over budget issues," Hitsugaya said with a frown.

"That's a bad thing to say Hitsugaya-san," Ichimaru said. "You'll be a grown-up soon, ya know."

"Well yeah. I just hope I won't be like the others," he said. "And the other thing was about the invitation."

"Invitation?" Unohana asked.

"Yes," Hitsugaya said. "The invitation to Takeda Hiyori-san's marriage."

"Takeda Hiyori? Isn't that Yamamoto-dono's niece?" Unohana said.

"Yes," Ichimaru said. "The lass had been pretty excited about the wedding, as I heard from Mayuri. The old bat had been talking about the girl not bein' able to concentrate on her work from all that thinkin'."

"Who's she going to marry?" Unohana asked, putting on the final bandages on Ichimaru's shoulder.

"Ukitake-taichou," Hitsugaya said. "Didn't you hear? The rumors were spread already Unohana-taichou, especially among the women Shinigami. Now, I wonder who the women were saying as the vice-captain who shouted among the Women's Shinigami Association meeting the news about the wedding."

At this, the young captain shot a furious look at his vice-captain, the great gossip Matsumoto Rangiku. Matsumoto coughed and looked guiltily away.

"Ukitake-taichou?" Unohana whispered, disbelieving. She felt her knees go weak and her mind grow numb. Ukitake is going to marry Hiyori? She thought. She wasn't able to contain her emotions anymore. With a swift excuse to the people around her, she left.

Hitsugaya noticed the tears on the 4th division captain's face as she left and his left brow rose in confusion. Ichimaru stared at Unohana's retreating figure, wonderment on his face too.

"What happen'd to Unohana-taichou?" Ichimaru said.

The other women shrugged their shoulders while Isane sighed loudly.

"What was that about Isane?" Hinamori said.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you," Isane said. "I discovered this from the Akira Fujiwara."

"The former vice-captain of the fourth division?" Kiyone asked.

Isane nodded and said, "It seemed that Ukitake-taichou and Unohana-taichou had a special past."

"A special past?" Matsumoto asked, eyes widening in anticipation.

"Rangiku-san, I hope you won't tell this to anyone," Isane said. Hitsugaya nodded and Matsumoto sighed and agreed.

"It all happened when they were still in the Spirit Technique Institute. They were classmates back then – Kyouraku-taichou, Urahara-sama, Ukitake-taichou, Unohana-taichou, and Kuchiki-taichou," Isane explained. "Ukitake-taichou, as you know, is ill of an unknown and deadly disease. At that time, his attacks were also lethal."

The girl continued after taking a deep breath. "Ukitake-taichou was looking for Kyouraku-taichou and Urahara-sama. He forgot to take his cough draught and another attack started. He took a rest in Unohana-taichou's favorite place in the academy, the Shrine."

"The Shrine?" Ise Nanao said. "I remember that I used to study there because it's so peaceful and quiet."

"Yes. That is also the reason why my captain favors that place," Isane said. "My captain found Ukitake-taichou almost lifeless there and rescued him from certain death. You see," the young woman said, glowing with pride for her captain, "Unohana-dono already mastered the art of healing that time and saved Ukitake-taichou. After that, there was attraction between the two, even though they both hid it."

Ichimaru sighed and cast a sideways glance at Matsumoto Rangiku.

"This is where Kuchiki-taichou comes to the story," the girl added.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Hitsugaya said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes. You see, Kuchiki-taichou was a new student and he aced the exam that's why he was directly assigned to that class," Isane continued. "He immediately liked Unohana-dono and started to court her. Of course, Ukitake-dono was jealous."

"I never imagined our captain jealous," Kiyone said. "Unohana-taichou is so lucky!"

"A ball was held days after and everyone was required to have a partner. That time, Unohana-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou were already dating at accustomed to each other and of course, he was the one who asked my captain to be his partner first."

"Wow!" squealed Matsumoto. "Imagine two handsome knights like Kuchiki Byakuya and Ukitake Joshirou fighting over Unohana-dono's love… how romantic!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, shooting her a deadly glare. Matsumoto whispered, 'how rude…' and stopped talking.

"Of course, Ukitake-taichou was not aware that Unohana-dono already had a partner, so he sent a hell butterfly for her asking her to meet him at the Shrine. He seemed to be so grateful for my captain and so entranced by her charms that he fell in love instantly. They met and as you know," Isane said with a pause, "Ukitake-taichou got turned down."

"That's weird, hearing someone like Ukitake-san gettin' turn'd down," Ichimaru said with a grin.

"How painful," Hinamori and Kiyone chorused, hugging each other and tears pouring down their eyes.

"Unohana- and Kuchiki-taichou went together to the ball and they were the center of attention. They were the loveliest couple then, as Akira-san told me. Akira-san had a major crush on Ukitake-taichou back then and nearly fainted with happiness when he asked her to the ball. At that time, she was already a bit aware that Ukitake-taichou liked Unohana-taichou because of the way his eyes followed her all over the school."

"Oh…" Ise Nanao said, hand clasping on her notebook in anticipation.

"Kuchiki-dono and my captain were the sweetest couple then. They danced first and Kuchiki-taichou held onto Unohana-taichou as if he won't let go of her. Ukitake-dono saw this and Akira-san noticed his expression change to jealousy. The night went on and Akira-san's thoughts were confirmed when Ukitake-taichou froze while they were dancing and staring venomously at someone near the doors.

"Who? What?" Hinamori, Kiyone, Nanao, and Matsumoto asked in chorus. Hitsugaya scowled deeper while Ichimaru scratched his head.

Kotetsu Isane giggled and turned red. Matsumoto gave her an annoyed stare while Nanao did the silliest thing… she whacked Isane hard with her notebook on the head.

"Oww… you didn't have to do that Nanao-san," Isane said, rubbing her head.

"Can you please go on?" Hitsugaya demanded, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh… Captain's a bit too excited," teased Matsumoto. Hitsugaya drew his zanpakutou and was whispering, 'Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyou…'

"My, my, Hitsugaya-taichou's too hot-headed," Ichimaru said, holding back Hitsugaya's zanpakutou. "Go on lil missie."

Isane nodded and continued, "Well, Ukitake-taichou saw Unohana-taichou being kissed by Kuchiki-taichou and…"

Before she could finish, all of the women listening to the story inside the room squealed in delight, shock and laughter.

Ichimaru said, "I can't believe our Kuchiki would kiss someone… especially Unohana-san."

"Me too," Hitsugaya said, eyes a bit wide with surprise.

Isane cleared her throat and silence enveloped the excited listeners.

"Ukitake-taichou was so jealous that Akira-san admitted that she knew all about what he felt. She granted him permission to go after Unohana-sama who was leaving at that time," Isane said and bowed her head in sadness. "But after that night, Unohana-taichou and Ukitake-taichou were never the same again."

"You mean she rejected him?" Kiyone said.

"I think," Isane replied. "Akira-san noticed that Unohana-taichou liked Ukitake-taichou too. And that her feelings towards Kuchiki-taichou were only friendly in nature. She told me that she noticed my captain's expression change whenever Ukitake-dono was near, and also the way she acts and speaks. It was odd for them to see her like that whenever a man was around."

"And what is happening now?" Hitsugaya asked, scratching his head absently.

"What? That's such a stupid question taichou; I'm surprised by your lack of knowledge about women and love," Matsumoto said, letting out a loud giggle.

"Shut up, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said. "What do I care about a bunch of grown-ups?"

"That's cold, Shiro-kun!" Hinamori said, swatting Hitsugaya on the head. "Two captains, torn apart by time and eventually, the fates intervene and put them together again. But now…"

"Now…" Kiyone added, sighing.

"Ukitake-taichou is going to get married!" Hinamori and Kiyone chorused. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"No. Don't even think about intervening," Hitsugaya said. "This is their problem. And besides, they're mature enough to solve this."

Isane nodded. "But I hate to see my taichou so depressed. She hasn't eaten well in days."

"Really? So we have to really move then," Matsumoto said, standing with a determined face.

"Oh no, you don't," Hitsugaya said. "As your superior I forbid you to stick your nose into other people's business."

Matsumoto sighed and slumped back on the chair. Ichimaru laid a comforting hand on her shoulder which made her blush.

"My, my, that's the 10th squad captain you got there… so serious always," he said. "We have to help Ukitake-taichou. After all, he's always ill, no use for makin' him feel sick inside. At least we should make 'em meet an' talk."

"Great idea, Ichimaru-taichou," Hinamori said, clapping her hands together. "But how do we do it?"

"I have an idea," Isane said. "Here's the plan…"

Isane, Kiyone, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Nanao, and to everyone's surprise and delight, Ichimaru-taichou, put their heads together in a huddle that started the plan. Hitsugaya scowled deeper but secretly strained his ear to listen to the plan and be a part of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Plan In Motion

**Chapter 10 – Plan In Motion**

Unohana stayed in her room for another day, deeply immersed in her thoughts. She wanted to get away from Seretei and to be that little girl in Rukongai once more. She wanted to undo the past so badly that her head spun. She had been thinking about Ukitake and the upcoming marriage.

She sighed and slumped a bit ungracefully back on her chair. Poor Isane, doing all the work while her captain is moping around, neglecting her job. Unohana donned her captain's coat and left her room. When she was about to go out, a hurried knock rapped the outside of her door.

And who would knock at this time? Unohana thought. It was past dinnertime, meaning that all Death Gods must be lounging around already. She only planned an inspection. She opened the door to find a tired-looking Isane breathing hard as though she had been running.

"Isane-san, is something wrong?" Unohana said.

"Nothing, taichou!" Isane said, breathing deep before handing a scroll of paper. "A note came from 3rd division, taichou!"

"Third division? Is this a sort of thank you letter from Ichimaru-taichou?" the soft-spoken captain said, fiddling with her braid.

"I don't know taichou!" her vice-captain said.

Unohana simply nodded. She opened the letter. It said that Ichimaru wanted to see her on his division's garden. She fretted upon reading the last words. But she knew she had to come because it would be insulting on the other captain's part. She left with a few instructions for his vice-captain.

On her way, the others were looking at her in a weird way and they kept on smiling fondly at her. She returned the smile generously and wondered what everyone was thinking. After a few moments, she let the matters pass and went on walking.

When she was crossing the corridors leading to the third division quarters, she spotted Ukitake-taichou talking with Hikari-san. They were near the well and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. From where they were standing, the garden where Ichimaru wanted to see her could be viewed. She knew there was no other way to reach the garden except to walk where the chatting couple was.

Unohana Retsu kept calm and walked gracefully past them. Takeda Hiyori gave her a shy smile and a bow while Ukitake remained passive and just nodded at her presence. She returned the gestures and reached the place she was supposed to meet with the third division captain.

She froze after a few minutes. She realized that no one was there. Then she heard the rustling of the grass even though there was no wind. She felt a strong reiatsu coming her way. She turned and saw, to her great surprise, Kuchiki-taichou holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms and looking as handsome as ever.

"K-kuchiki taichou, what are you doing here?" she said in astonishment.

Byakuya smiled and handed out the flowers. "Happy Birthday Unohana-san."

Then, out of nowhere, all the captains (except for Kurotsuchi, Tousen, Komamura, Zaraki, and Ukitake) were there. All the female vice-captains were there. Even the Captain-General went out of his office to greet her. Unfortunately, General Yamamoto had to leave immediately. Unohana saw Kyouraku smirk behind the old man's back. She smiled secretively.

"Unohana-taichou, happy birthday!" Matsumoto said and winked at her. Unohana wondered why and finally noticed that up to now, Byakuya was still beside her.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san," she replied, trying to ignore the other woman.

Matsumoto whispered to Unohana's ear. "Unohana-taichou, I have never seen Kuchiki-taichou like this ever."

Unohana gave a sideways glance to her towering companion and noticed that he was smiling like before. She whispered something in return. "Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-taichou was always like that back then."

Matsumoto laughed and was silenced quickly when Ichimaru-taichou appeared beside her.

"Nice shunpo," Unohana commented and laughed. Matsumoto turned brick red and left.

"My, my, what happened to Rangiku-san?" Ichimaru said.

"I do not know, Ichimaru," Unohana replied, giving the other captain a knowing smile. "I simply don't know."

"I hate secrets," Ichimaru said. "By the way, happy birthday!"

"Thank you," she replied.

"Unohana-san?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou?" Unohana gently asked.

"May I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Can we go over there?" Byakuya suggested, pointing towards the seats near a tree not too far away.

Unohana nodded and walked beside Byakuya towards their destination. The hullabaloo of the people in the party still remained, to Unohana's delight.

"Ukitake!" she heard Kyouraku call. "Stop that love chat with Hiyori-chan and drink some sake first."

Unohana watched in the corners of her eye how Ukitake would react to this. He simply smiled and said, "I can't leave her here Shunsui. Besides, we just started talking."

The Fourth division captain diverted her attention towards her companion. They both sat and she watched and listened intently as Byakuya began the conversation.

"So, how is the fourth division going?"

"All is well," she replied, then added with a sigh. "Although Zaraki-taichou's injured eleventh squad is giving my subordinates a hard time."

"Oh… those people," Byakuya said. Unohana noticed the stress on the word people and she laughed – a genuine and musical laugh. That was her first time to laugh like that after months of depression with Ukitake.

"Why? What's funny?" Byakuya said innocently.

"That was a bad comment Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana said, still laughing. Byakuya's soft, baritone voice joined in with the laughter. It was after a while that they noticed that the people partying near the 3rd division quarters were looking at them. Kuchiki Rukia, who was invited there at that time, looked thunderstruck. Matsumoto was fighting the urge to giggle. Isane, Kiyone and Hinamori started to cry. Hitsugaya scowled at the three and muttered, 'how gross…' Abarai smiled at his captain along with the other men captains and vice-captain. Only the Eighth Division representatives, Kyouraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao, weren't looking at the Byakuya and Retsu in a 'celebrating' way. They were both staring at Ukitake Joshirou, who continued to ignore.

"Damn Ukitake…" Kyouraku muttered.

"What should we do taichou?" Nanao said.

"You know of this Nanao-chan?" the flirtatious captain asked. Ise Nanao blushed and nodded shyly. Kyouraku nodded and let the matter pass. He could see the spark of anger and sadness in Ukitake's eyes.

"Taichou, I think we shouldn't interfere. It's there life," Ise Nanao said.

"I agree with you Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said then sighed. "But I have to be Ukitake's guide along the way. I know sometimes he can make mistakes."

Nanao simply nodded. There were times that her captain seems to know a lot, especially what's best. That was one of his positive traits and also his concern for his friends.

After a few minutes, Kyouraku noticed that Matsumoto was already drunk. He approached Ichimaru and whispered, "Take Matsumoto-san away from here before she does something stupid."

Ichimaru nodded. Then, they both froze. They saw Matsumoto making her way towards Ukitake and Hiyori. She had an evil grin on her face and she sent a wink towards Unohana-taichou. Thankfully, the other woman didn't notice and continued to chat with Kuchiki-taichou. With a quick shunpo Ichimaru caught Matsumoto by the wrist and told her something that made her sober. She nodded and left with the third division captain.

"I'm glad that was over," Kyouraku said.

"Who knows what Matsumoto would reveal," Hitsugaya said.

"You know too?" Kyouraku asked, eyebrows furrowing deeper.

"Yes. Isane-san told us," the young captain replied.

"Isane?" Kyouraku said, glancing towards the tall vice captain, who was having a conversation with her younger sister.

"Akira-san told her," Nanao said.

"This information should not go to the knowledge of those two people," Hitsugaya said.

"Unohana-san, can I ask you something?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou?" she said.

"Can you tell me, once and for all, what you feel about me?" he said, eyes lowering.

Unohana was partly stunned and partly unsure of what to say.

"You don't need to doubt. Just tell me exactly how you feel," Byakuya said. "You know that for these centuries I haven't forgotten how I felt being with you. I loved my late wife Hisana. But, you were my first and I never forgot up to now."

"I – I only considered you as my friend," Unohana said, lowering her eyes.

Byakuya nodded and looked at Ukitake. "He is the man you love, am I right?"

Unohana looked at the man beside her. "Who?"

"That man," Byakuya said, pointing at Ukitake.

Unohana's eye rounded and she blushed incredulously.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"I knew from the very beginning. You need not hide the truth from me," he said, smiling at her.

"I see," she said. "And I also knew that you really didn't cut your hair using Senbonzakura."

Byakuya laughed and they noticed that the people were staring at them again. They both ignored them and continued talking. "You're good."

"You were very obvious back then," Unohana said smiling. "Yes, you are right. I love Ukitake. But he doesn't want me anymore. One night we talked."

"And then?" Byakuya asked, an eyebrow rising.

"He told me that I should have let him die," Unohana said, eyes filling with tears again. "He told me he wanted to completely die because his heart was dead long ago."

"Why? What happened?"

"It was because I rejected him a long time ago. I said to him that I do not want any complications in achieving my dream of helping others and becoming a good Shinigami. I was in denial back then," Unohana said. She couldn't help it anymore. Tears started to pour down her eyes. Byakuya hugged her tight and she gave in completely, her shoulders shaking with the pent-up tears and sadness. Her friend comforted her. She asked herself why she didn't choose Byakuya. But she knew it would be fooling herself to do so.

Hiyori waved Ukitake goodbye. The white-haired Shinigami sighed and observed his surroundings. So, Unohana-taichou's birthday is today, he thought wryly. He felt a little guilty of not greeting her. He knew he wasn't his usual self today. Actually, he became different everyday, since the day of Unohana's appointment as captain of the fourth squad. He looked at Byakuya and Unohana and he froze.

Unohana Retsu was crying. Kuchiki Byakuya was hugging her.

Ukitake's eyes narrowed. He saw Kuchiki Byakuya glance his way and shot him a look. At that moment, he understood what he meant.

Unohana needed her now.

He signaled Byakuya to keep quiet. The other man agreed and mouthed the instructions. His sharp instincts and sight told him that Byakuya meant for them to swap using shunpo, so that Unohana doesn't notice the change.

In an instant, the 13th and 6th squad captains swapped positions. Ukitake was the one hugging Unohana Retsu now. The fourth division captain didn't even notice and continued crying. Ukitake tried his best comforting her without making it obvious that he and Byakuya swapped.

"Look," Kotetsu Kiyone whispered. The crowd looked and saw Ukitake Joshirou hugging Unohana Retsu. Kyouraku Shunsui was about to shout a teasing comment along with the others when Kuchiki Byakuya sent them a silencing glare.

Unohana finally stopped crying. "Byakuya-kun, sorry for getting your clothes wet. I –"

She sat still. Her eyes were somewhat deceiving her. Instead of seeing Kuchiki Byakuya, she saw Ukitake there. Before she could react, Ukitake embraced her tight and in an instant, she was being carried to another place using shunpo.

Ukitake stopped at the same place where Unohana saved her again.

Unohana stared at him and knew for certain that everything was going to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Confessions and Aftermath

**Chapter 11 – Confessions and Aftermath**

"Ukitake," Unohana finally said. She was silenced when Ukitake led her to the bench. He made a gesture, telling her to sit. She obeyed and finally listened to that musical voice she so longed for to hear.

"Happy Birthday Unohana," Ukitake said.

"You did not have to bring me here just to greet me, Ukitake-taichou," she said, looking at him meaningfully.

"I have to tell you the truth," Ukitake said. "I was a fool for not telling you this a long time ago."

"I am sorry for being such a narrow-minded bastard. I should have known that an intelligent and kind woman like you should not be caged in a commitment to a sickly man like me. I knew from the very start that I couldn't protect you," he started.

"No. It was my fault," Unohana said. "I should have been honest with my feelings."

"Listen to me first," Ukitake insisted. "At first, I was simply afraid. I was afraid of rejection because I never experienced such a thing. But I knew from the very beginning that it wasn't simple gratitude that I felt. I loved your simplicity, kindness, elegance, independence… everything about you. I couldn't tell exactly how to define what I felt. And I was afraid to admit. I was also unsure of what I was saying. I was just hurt that night. I should not have said such spiteful words to you, knowing you were not the one to blame."

"You had every right to be angry," Unohana said. She was starting to cry again. Ukitake wiped her tears with a finger and embraced her gently, then letting go again.

"Don't do this to yourself. We both had something to do with this. We chose to remain silent and go on with our dreams," Ukitake continued, looking into her eyes. "Do you know why I talked to Hiyori-san this afternoon?"

Unohana shook her head. She knew she was afraid to know.

"I cancelled our engagement. I already talked to Yamamoto-dono about it and I explained you are the woman I truly love," he said.

"Oh… I love you too," Unohana said and broke down again. "You do not know how much I regretted the time I rejected you. I strived hard to be captain to be good enough for you and see you more. But when I found out that you were already engaged, I gave up."

"Now I don't and you don't need to worry anymore. I won't run away this time too. I will make sure to make you mine. Even if Byakuya says no," Ukitake said and laughed. Unohana asked him about the swap and Ukitake confessed. He earned a glare from her and they both laughed again.

As they watched the sunset, Ukitake wound his arm around Unohana and kissed her with all the hope, love and desire he had felt for her. She responded soundly. They held onto each other as if they were never letting go.

Ukitake Joshirou and Unohana Retsu were married after a year. They, as most stories go, lived happily ever after in Seretei.

Nobody expected that this peculiar love story and pairing would exist and come true. But everything's possible… and Unohana Retsu gave Ukitake Joshirou the will to live despite the challenges and disease he has.


End file.
